


Birthing an Army

by Sweet_toothSammy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Body Modification, Clone Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orphans, Pedophilia, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Mpreg, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_toothSammy/pseuds/Sweet_toothSammy
Summary: Fearing a prophecy of Voldemort's return, James Potter along with Remus and Sirius, devise a plan to create an army of his own blood to fight against the dark forces that threaten all life on Earth. So with a perfect clone being constructed and brought to life, James sends away his creation, along with his two trusted friends, to start building his army. The only catch is that this 'army' is going to be made of James' offspring.The clone, with Remus and Sirius's guidance, is ordered to find partners to mate and raise children with; to become the ultimate army Great Britain has ever seen.This work is a spin-off series of my other work 'Morning Sex in the Potter House', which features James and an underage Harry, starting a family together.
Relationships: James Potter/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. The Plans of James Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clavius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clavius/gifts).



> As always, please do not carry out or participate in any of the actions you read, going on in this work. This is all just fiction and should be kept as such. With that out of the way, enjoy the story!

On a rare, bright day in England's countryside, appeared Sirius Black, walking briskly to the Potter's Family Manor. He was here on business and ready to put motion into a plan he and the other Marauders schemed the past few nights. A plan to create an army from James Potter's own sperm.

At first, Sirius and Remus laughed, calling their old mate crazy, but the more James pressed for his idea, the more logical it sounded. Especially considering the murders and warnings the Ministry of Magic has received the past month. Since the start of summer, mediums and psychics have been going missing or turning up dead. Only a few have managed to reach the Ministry in time before a curse or jinx did them in, but it was always the same message.

The dark lord, Voldemort, will return.

The Ministry didn't believe a word of it, but James did. Call it a gut feeling, but he felt a bit off at times, while at work. In those moments, he couldn't shake the feeling and peered around to find suspicious characters milling about the Ministry. That was all the convincing James' needed to call Sirius and Remus to his home in the middle of the night, and share his concerns. The ending point was James' idea of creating an army to combat the dark forces, when they rise. And even if not for them, then to track down the Medium's murder and bring the ax to them.

As Sirius approached the front door and rang the bell, whistling lowly at the chimes within the house. A young, stark naked child of James' open the front door and yelled for his dad. Sirius chuckled at the boy, but straightened himself when James appeared and waved him inside.

"You made sure you weren't followed."

"Double and even triple checked, your highness." Sirius joked as James lead him inside and towards the library. On the way, the black-haired man said his hello's to many of James and Harry's children. He was even fortunate enough to be graced by Harry and Dracos' meeting when they passed by the dinning room. But once they were inside the library, a stuffy room filled with books and old scrolls of magic, James and Sirius hurried to a corner case and pulled on a decorative piece. They watched as the entire case sunk into the ground and hurried down the stone stairwell to James' magic room.

As they made it to the ground floor, Sirius spotted Remus waiting for them and sported latex gloves and a white medical apron.

"This ain't gonna be an easy one, mate. James just gave me the run down and the instructions are nasty." Sirius took a moment to steady his nerves as he removed his coat and donned on some gloves and an apron as well.

"Alright, gentlemen," James said in a posh voice, "let us begin." Right away, James pulled away a white cloth covering the naked corpse of a dead man, one Sirius didn't notice and fainted when he saw it.

"Deathly night prowler, you are." Remus grumbled towards Sirius as he got closer to the body on the table. And as he looked more carefully, he notices that it's a man who's appeared in the Daily Prophet.

"Hey, isn't this the bloke who tried to break into the Ministry a while back."

"That he is." James replied as he pulled out a few pieces of paper and placed them on another table nearby. "Bastard was trying to make off with a few important documents when the Aurors caught up to him. He fought us, nail and tooth, but got hit with the killing curse by one of our newest hires. Poor guy took it hard, but we assured him that he did good."

"Know his name?"

"Eh, I don't know, something like Daggers, or some nonsense like that." James said before he went to stand at the foot of the table and examined the body for any visible injuries, .He saw nothing out of place or damaged, but continued examining. Next he scanned the inside of the body with his wand and found nothing either. With that, James then motioned Remus to come over and help him carry it.

"Oh, God." Remus hissed as he hooked his hands under the arms of the corpse and brought it over to one of two tubs, James prepared. They were filled with water and essential for the next part of James' plan.

James and Remus laid the corpse into one of the tub before James started stripping down. "Next part," Remus spoke to himself just as Sirius was coming to. As James and the corpse rested in the identical tubs, Remus walked over to the table with pieces of paper and picked one of them up. He examined it before he made sure he grabbed the right one and walked back to James. On another table were bags of ingredients James had prepared the night before, and a few more pieces of paper; these ones were clearly marked with numbers.

"Read it out loud, Remus." James said as he closed his eyes and let the water sooth his muscles. Once again joined by Sirius, Remus spoke as clearly as he could, the spell James prepared to alter the body in the other tub. Still citing the spell, Remus and Sirius looked on as the water in James' tub glowed and shifted. Then, through a tube that was placed in both waters of the tubs, the glowing traveled to the corpse' tub and began glowing brighter. 

"What the fuck." Sirius whispered as cracking and gurgling sounds came from the body. As the two looked on, Remus and Sirius witnessed how the dead body of a different man, shifted into a perfect replica of their long-time friend James Potter. Only, this version was clearly dead, and sent an uncomfortable pang in all of their stomachs.

"Jesus, mate, is this what you'll look like if you were dead." Sirius gasps.

"I guess so," James states as he gets up, out of the tub.

Not bothering to dry off or redress, James then helps Remus carry the body to one of two chairs facing each other. Once they sit the body down, James sits in the opposite one and waits on Remus to carry out the next part.

"Alright, so I did the first part, you gotta do this one, mate." Remus explains as he holds up a tube and a paper to Sirius. And at first, Sirius complies as he steps forward, but stops when he makes the connection between the tube, and James lining up the tip of his penis with the other guys'.

"Oh fuck no." Sirius whimpers as James gives him a look. But all he can do is try not to faint again, as Remus pushes him forward. So fighting down his urge to puke, Sirius, with shaky hands, inserts the tube into the urethra of the corpse and then into James'. "Why is this part, necessary, again?" Sirius complains as he jumps back and wipes his gloved hands on his apron.

"You'll see." James smirks as he nods to Remus, who again, reads off a spell.

Sirius and Remus watch as an aura of white surrounds both penises and steadily causes the corpse's to get bigger. James, in all his proud glory, wields a thirteen inch cock that is the stuff of rumors, until you actually see it and feel your asshole quiver. But while the dead guy's dick is well sized, James watches it grow and expand to the same size he has so that his creation is that much more prefect. Then, James shudders as he feels his own seed being pulled from his testicles and into the corpse'.

"Jesus, mate, you gotta hook me up with that spell when you get the time." Remus compliments as Sirius whistles lowly. But comments aside, James, Remus and Sirius move the body back to it's original table, where James has another spell ready. Taking a glass bottle from one of the other tables, James tilts the head of the body back and pours the potion into it's mouth. This step of the process, then caused the body to age backwards, as it's entire form slightly shrank and came to look more youthful. Al bet for a dead body, Remus and Sirius considered the person on the table to be extremely beautiful. Much like how James was in his youth.

"Hm, everything but his dick shrank." Remus commented as he examined the body, head to toe. Sirius stepped close as James picked up another piece of paper and snapped his fingers, getting his friend's attention.

"Alright, boys, this is the big one. Wands out and get your spells." Remus and Sirius did as told and stood on both side of the body, they were about to reanimate. James stood at the head, about to start up the mind, Sirius stood on its left, about to rework the body's muscles, and Remus was on its right, he was going to get the heart going. With all three men in place, they started citing their spells and waving their wands.

Streams of red, green and blue, swirled around the corpse and into it's different parts. As James watched the body's chest start rising and falling, he sped up his incantations as did the others. Faster and faster did the three marauders chant as the body on James's table twitch back and forth. The body, then started scrunching it's handsome face and jolted to life as all three men said the last word of their spells and held their power together, all into one being.

"Step back!" James whisper-shouted as the three of them swiftly backed away. The person on the table started groaning, but steadily began moving as if it were a person just waking up from sleep. But as it began to sit up, James began muttering a spell that would bind his new creation to him and obey his every command. And just as James' young close opened his eyes, James flicked his wand and sent forth a chained collar around its neck.

James then took hold of his wand in the other hand, the chain seemingly hold in his other hand, and dragged the tip of wand up his arm and to his heart.  
The collar and chain then disappeared, but Remus and Sirius had a feeling that whatever James did, that he did it successfully.

"Holy cheese, mate, that was brilliant!" Remus exclaimed as the James clone then turned his head towards the other James, and scurried to bow in front of him.

"Creator, master, I promise my allegiance and will protect you until my end." The clone sounded exactly like James in high school. Only Remus and Sirius knew that it wasn't really an exact copy of their friend.

"Rise, dear boy, and please do as I tell you. This might hurt a bit, but it's a promise of my knowledge." James then looked past his younger self and motioned for Remus and Sirius to come closer. Once they did, the three of them huddled and shared their excitement.

"Bloody hell, man, you did it. You fuckin' did it!"

"We did it," James happily corrected Sirius as they took another look at the clone, waiting on them patiently.

"He looks exactly like you when we were at Hogwarts." Remus said as James then held up a green glass triangle.

"Almost exactly, but we're not done yet. I just gotta do one last thing before I send you guys off. Sirius, could you hold onto him while I do the spell, and Remus go get one of my elves to bring you a cloak and some clothes."

Both men obey James and went to go find and elf and other, held onto clone James. "Pardon me," Sirius said awkwardly to the teenage boy. But the clone just shook his head dismissively and allowed himself to be gripped tight by Sirius. Now that it was just down to the last few scrolls of the table, James took a deep breath and with a flick of his wand, levitated all eight scrolls and spun them in the air. As the scrolls swirled around the room, each one began to dissolve into letters. While this was going on, Sirius held up the glass triangle to the clones forehead as the letters, that spun in the air, came and flew into the clones' head.

For a bit, the clone seemed to be in pain as his mind was filled with James' knowledge, but after a while, his tense muscles relaxed as the last of James' spell worked its way into his mind.

"What was that last part for?" Sirius asked as he left to clone to sit on the table for a while.

"All my knowledge on sex and seduction." James smiled mischievously. He hoped this plan worked out as much as he knew how much ass his clone was gonna get. And when Remus returned, James bid his friend farewell, as they lead the James clone away, to start their mission on building an army.


	2. The First Wife: Amelio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Remus and Sirius help the clone James set up their camp, the men go searching for mates as per James' request. Also, not sure how many mates will be made for clone James, but if any of you have suggestions, let me know down in the comments.

Overlooking a once-desolate clearing, surrounded by trees, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black puff out their chests as the admire their handiwork in putting up the tents. Since it is here, the clone will be kept and breed children for James, both men took extra precaution and surrounded the area with wards and spells to redirect all wandering witch folk and muggles. On the northern side of the clearing, stood the clones mating and sleeping tent where he and a few others would fuck and deliver babies. On both sides of that tent, was Remus and Sirius' sleeping tent, and a shade for meals. James promised to send teams of elves to help with the babies once they were born, along with supplies on a weekly basis.

"Well, now that that's done, what do we do now?" Sirius asked as he and Remus went into the clones tent. All tents, Remus and Sirius set up and prepared had been magically enhanced so that each one provided more space inside, than seen outside. When they found the clone, fully dressed, he was waiting patiently on the bed while staring into space. But once he noticed Sirius and Remus, he turned his attention to them.

"Hello." The clone greeted and startled the duo walking in.

"Jesus," Remus gasped as he stumbled in his step, but continued towards the clone of James, who looked no older than fifteen. "Still not used to him yet." Remus said over to Sirius, and got a nod from him in response.

"We have further instructions from James, they're for you." Remus said, handing a letter to the clone. Clone James tore open the envelope and read the lines written in James handwriting, before Remus asked what it was about.

"Master states that I am to decide how many mates I want to breed with. But no matter the number of mates, he requests that I father at least one hundred children." Sirius spewed water from a cup he was drinking. But didn't make the effort to compose himself as Remus held out a hand, wanting to see the letter.

"Whoa, wait, can I see that?" Remus asked, taking the letter from the clone once he handed it over. Confirming that James did want this, to Sirius, the two nodded to each other and looked expectantly to the clone.

"So," Sirius dragged the word out, "how many would you like us to find for you?"

The clone, getting off of the bed, paced in a small spot before responding.

"Considering that each pregnancy is shortened to two months, how quickly can we achieve one hundred children?"

"In an absurd amount of time," Sirius replied before thinking of a solution of his own. "How about for now, we see how many we can find and bring them back to you as soon as they agree to it." The clone nodded, but didn't say anything else. Which lightly creeped out Remus. It was only then, in a few seconds of awkward silence that Remus thought of something; a little detail that's been nagging at him.

"Hey....we should pick out a name for you since we'll need to start addressing each other formally." Again, the clone nodded, but remained silent. So Remus and Sirius went back to thinking; wondering what to call a clone of their childhood friend.

"How about 'Max'?" Remus suggested, making the clone make a face, which told them no.

"Greg?" The clone shook his head, easing Remus out of his creepiness.

"Jace?" At that name, the clone's face lit up, and suddenly, the duo felt like they were starting to connect with James' creation. And now that Jace had a name, Remus and Sirius introduced themselves and promised to be back with Jace's first mate.

* * *

In a sleepy little town nearby, Remus and Sirius apparated near a small playground just as the last of its occupants were leaving.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" Remus asked as he turned about.

"In one of his instructional letters, James states that the most suitable mates for his clone are younger males who come from bad homes." Remus was a bit taken back while Sirius didn't seemed fazed at all. Yet as the dark haired man made his way deeper into the park, Remus starting trying to reason James' instructions in his head.

He does remember James telling him that his Male Pregnancy Potion does have an after-effect. That it helps making child-birth a lot less painful. He could see how no one might miss a boy who's gone missing from a bad home. But even he felt that that's a bit of a stretch. Remus continued weighing out the pros and cons just as Sirius held out an arm and stopped both of them. Because there, sitting alone on a bench, was a boy who didn't look older than eleven.

Sirius looked around cautiously before making his way over to the child. Once he got nearer, the older man leaned down, casting a shadow over the boy, who then noticed him.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit down?" The boy, with blonde feathery hair and blue eyes shook his head. So Sirius took a seat and allowed a moment of silence before he began talking.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but are you here by yourself?" The boy nodded and leaned over the armrest to pick up a flower. It was a daisy.

"Oh, don't you have someone to go home to?" The boy shook his head and at last, he spoke.

"I'm from the orphanage on the east side of town. What are you visiting here for?" The boy sounded like an angel, but Sirius couldn't help but feel sorry for him. And even more so for what he and Remus planned to lead him into.

"Me? Well, I'm here with my prince." The boy, now with a curious glint in his eye, asked: "you have a prince?"

"Mm-hmm. You see, my prince and kingdom came from a very far away place and are trying to rebuild our castle a dragon destroyed." In a flash, Remus was looming over Sirius' shoulder.

"Padfoot, what the hell are you doing?" He said lowly as he saw the excitement mounting on the boys face. Sirius brushed him and continued his tale of 'prince Jace'.

"But, the only problem is that my prince wants to be king, and the only way to become king is to find a princess to marry....and have babies with." Sirius hoped the boy would fall for his tall tales, but judging from the boys fallen face, he knows he must've hit a bump with his story.

"Oh, he needs a princess." The boy said, looking down at his tattered shoes. But Sirius, being a man of quick wit, knew how to recapture the boys attention again.

"Yes he does, but my dear, a princess can be anyone he fancies. And I think you, my dear, would a lovely princess." Sirius said in a cheery tone. The boys face lit up again, but also with a hint of blush. "You see, my dear, my prince asked me and my fellow knight here, Sir Remus, to find him some brides and to introduce them to him." The boy gasped and leaned a little closer to Sirius, once he beckoned the child to come closer.

"So what do ya say? Would you like to meet a prince?" Sirius asked, like he was offering the boy a birthday cake. And without hesitation, the young boy nodded and off he went to meet a 'prince' who was going to impregnate him.

* * *

Once Sirius lead the boy back to the camp, the man realized that Remus wasn't with them. Sirius shook his head and told himself not to worry. Now that they were close to Jace's tent, Sirius didn't feel as guilty as he did. Leading the boy here, on a bed of lies, should make him feel terrible, but somewhere there's a feeling that says he did more good than bad. He doesn't really know that kind of life the kid had before the met them, but since that's a thing of the past, Sirius clears it out of his mind.

Suddenly, the boy holding onto Sirius' hand gasped and looked around.

"Wow," he said, amazed, "this is so cool." Sirius sighed and laid a hand over his startled heart, he thought the boy might've not liked their set up and run. But by the sound of his voice, their camp might just be better than a castle.

"You see that tent right up there?" Sirius asked as he pointed to the Jace's tent, "that's were your prince is waiting."

If anything, the boy looked even more amazed once he entered Jace's well-decorated dwelling. All around the spacious tent were colorful floor rugs, plush chairs and cushions, tapestries, and curtains that acted as walls and doors. And there, waiting behind a desk, was Jace, looking bored out of his mind.

Though, he didn't look bored once as he saw Sirius with a young boy hiding behind him.

"Oh, you're back and with my first mate." Jace smiled as he got up from the desk chair and stood in front of Sirius. As for Sirius, the man then made a show of turning around and introducing Jace as the Prince of their camp. This got a confused look from Jace, but the moment cause the boy to immediately bow to him.

"Hello, prince Jace. My name's Amelio and promise to serve you forever." Amelio said the line Sirius gave him. Jace smiled at the adorableness of the boy and was about to brush away the bangs of his hair when Remus stumbled in.

"Hold it!" He said while trying to catch his breath and held up an adoption certificate.

"Just wait, Jace." Remus continued as he stumbled towards the clone and pulled him away to talk privately. Sirius eavesdropped on them as Amelio asked him a few questions, but got that Remus was explaining the 'prince' thing to him, and that no one would come looking for him since he got custody of the boy as his adopted son. But hearing all of this, made Sirius realize how much of an idiot he was for not thinking of all those problems. He just wanted to get things done as quickly as possible, and had he been the sole one to do them, he would've gotten his ass caught.

"Okay, sorry about that, but my knight has just informed me that you are a special visitor." Jace said charmingly as he kneeled in front of Amelio and held his hands in his. Amelio smiled and blushed but followed Jace outside as he began telling him about queens and their beauty.

* * *

Over the course of the day, Remus and Sirius wandered around their camp as they spotted Jace and Amelio getting cuddly. For a teen who's wooing a boy, around the age of eleven, the duo thought that they could pass as a regular couple. Minus the age difference. But as they kept themselves busy with dinner and a few card games, Remus and Sirius were now starting to wonder why they agreed to this.

They would be out here in the woods for a whole two years, granted they would have breaks in between.

But that didn't stop the both of them from already missing home.

* * *

Finally as night was starting to settle in and Sirius and Remus were doing a sweep of the camp, Sirius came by Jace's tent and found the 'prince' and his bride laying in bed. Jace and Amelio were locked in each others gaze and were barely clothed. So Sirius chuckled and left them to be alone.

But back in Jace's tent, the young man was already feeling the affects of the dinner Remus made for them, and had sex on his mind. The werewolf slipped him some aphrodisiacs and the Male Pregnancy Potion into Amelio's plate, along with a few other things to make tonight's fun especially special. And right now, as they laid on their sides, gazing at each other, Jace's heart was beating faster than normal; something he would later come to understand.

"Are you ready, my bride?" The teenager asked as he gently caressed Amelio's youthful face with his knuckles.

Amelio nodded to Jace's question and leaned in for his first kiss, but it was also's Jace's first kiss. Though Jame's knowledge would give him the upper hand in tonight's fuck, he was still nervous about it; something James told him about in one of his letters.

However, those worries, were soon laid to rest as the soft feeling of Amelio's lips met his. For a boy of ten years old, Jace didn't really expect anything special, until Amelio started moving his lips against his. Soon enough, the naughty feeling of taking the boys first kiss, gave way to the primordial lust in Jace's dick as he deepened it. He tilted his head, slipped Amelio some tongue and slid his hands of the boys arms, making him feel special.

The moan he got from his first bride was almost too good for ears to hear.

"Mm, King Jace." Jace withdrew his lips from Amelio's to let them both breath, but he was far from done with the underage boy, who was now, completely his to ravage. So he climbed over his little lover while his obscenely large dick dangle below the loincloth he wore. Amelio saw it and gave a shiver when he recalled how Jace told him how babies were made. To add a vibrator to post-orgasm, Jace also told him they'd be having sex almost every night, and with more and more people.

For now, though, it was just himself and Jace, making love in the silence of the night.

Jace, in his hazy mind, felt confident as he allowed his body to do most of the work; he followed where his lips left kisses on Amelio's chest. He let his hands explore the innocent skin, and he let his eyes wander to the little bulge of his lover's crotch that was just barely covered by a thin piece of fabric. And finally, he let his mind imagine the size of little Amelio's belly once he swelled with his child.

The thought made his cum churn faster and his dick to leak more. He couldn't what to shove his fat dick up the kids ass, but he knew he'd have to wait. Because despite the potions slipped into his food, Jace knew that the first anal penetration would still hurt.

"How're you feeling?" Jace asked after he was satisfied from licking at Amelio's nipple. The boy in question looked back down with love in his eyes and sweaty face.

"Good." The blonde answered as his fallen bed-hair added to his ruined innocents. Jace prayed that every night would be like this.

Sliding further down the bed, Jace then made a show of kissing Amelio's legs. They were short, but hairless and with a single mark. Jace would also have to remember to thank Sirius in the morning since he was the one to help Amelio prep for tonight.

Over in the southern end of the camp, his a stone-set building made by architects and plumbers James had sent when Sirius inquired about washrooms and bathing through a letter. James also sent a letter of instruction to them on prepping the brides for sex with his clone creation. When asked, Remus was already busy with dinner dishes, so Sirius helped the boy with bathing and cleaning himself out.

Now, as he laid before Jace, for his pleasure and service, Jace felt utmost gratitude for his creators helpers.

"Now how're you feeling?"

"Amazing." Amelio answered truthfully. The tingles left behind by Jace's kisses, was making his cocklet feel just as tingly, though he kept his hands to himself. Jace himself could see the little jumps his lover's penis made. He knew he had him on the edge, but if he could help it, he'd have to keep him awake through several orgasms his young body may not be able to handle.

Sighing that he'd need to speed things up, Jace leaned close to Amelio's boy parts and inhaled deeply. The perversity of doing these things with a boy so young almost made him cum on the spot, but held back as he buried his face in Amelio's crotch. The younger male reacted perfectly as the contact of a person's face smothering his personal parts made him arch his back and cry out in pleasure.

Amelio, just had his first dry orgasm carried out by a gay fifteen year old boy.

"How'd that feel?" Jace then asked as he crawled up and over his love's body. Amelio couldn't answer in his dazed, post-orgasm state, but laid his little hands over Jace's lean chest. Jace then leaned down to give him a passionate kiss, one that addled the boys mind even further. With foreplay out of the way, Jace knew that it was now time to move onto the main course of sex. He just hoped Amelio was sane enough to give him consent.

Over on a night stand, was an ornate glass bottle that contained lube. James himself selected it and had more on the way for Jace's use, so the young teen made quick work on using enough to coat his large donkey dick and enough to lather Amelio's asshole.

While he was doing this, though, Jace smiled as the hairless pucker that would be pushing out his children in only a few months. And he smiled at the thought of becoming a father.

With that in mind, Jace pulled Amelio's exhausted body into his arms and gently shook him awake.

"Amelio, my bride, wake up." He coaxed softly, getting the boy to flutter his eyes open.

"It's time, are you ready." The response, the boy smiled and nodded his head before looking down at his stomach.

"You're gonna put a baby inside me?" Jace hummed and nodded, giving his bride a kiss and laying him back down. "Remember to relax," he said once he positioned the tip of his monster against the virginal opening of his first bride.

And suddenly, almost like a man possessed, Jace pushed himself in and waited until Amelio's high-pitched grunts stopped. When they did, Jace pushed himself in further and waited again. Like clock-work, the young teenager kept himself at a steady pace and gripped the sheets from spilling himself too soon. After nearly half an hour, Amelio was fully conscious, slightly in pain but also in pleasure, and Jace was buried to the hilt.

From Amelio's view, it felt almost weird having another boy inside of him. He could feel all of his dick inside him and there was a special spot that made him feel really good when Jace' penis rubbed against it. What Amelio didn't know, was that this would become his normal day from that night on.

Jace, as he waited stretched his legs as he waiting on Amelio to give him the nod. As he was on his knees, he figured the best position to fuck his first bride would in the missionary position, since they could see each other this way. After that thought was finished, Amelio met his eyes and nodded for Jace to start.

At first, Jace pulled back his hips and made short thrusts as he tried to find a good rhythm. The moans that came out of Amelio's mouth were gasps at first, but soon changed to breathy groans and praises to his king. The stench of sex was also becoming more evident in the room as Jace increased his pace and thrusts. The sounds of his dick pulling out made Amelio blush since it sounded like a piece of deli meat being slid along a wet counter. And when he slapped his pelvis against Amelio's, it sounded like music to Jace's ears.

"Ah, ah, ah, agh!" Amelio was already at his limits when Jace was getting close. The teens body was moist with sweat as he fucked his little lover. His hair was matted as his head was set on one thing only, and that was to make Amelio pregnant. Besides his orders from his creator, Jace thought this was a fantastic way to carry out his masters wishes. He knew he'd be having sex almost everyday now and that he'd sire as many children for James as he could.

Now that the two boys were close, Amelio's body was stricken with stimulation and was thrashing about on the bed. Jace, at that point, was fucking Amelio into the mattress like a crazed sex addict, but the tipping point was when Jace pushed both his hands down on Amelio's stomach as he was thrusting. The effect was seeing the outline of his dick slide in and out of the little boys stomach. When Jace could see it, he would swear that he could also see the spurts of cum his dick shot into the boys fertile womb. And since James had given him his own seed to use and produce, Jace shook as a minute-long orgasm wracked his body and caused him to freeze on the spot, except for the occasional jolt.

Once Jace was able to slightly move again, he grabbed a hold of Amelio's hands and held them over his head as the boy struggle to regain his breath.

"Feel that, that was my dick putting a baby inside you."

Amelio could only gasp and smile after Jace collapse on top of him. For his first time having sex, little Amelio Potter had three back-to-back orgasms and he felt like a true queen.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think of this. Weird, sexy, bordering on insane? I'm not sure how this story will play out, but I did want to follow through with a prompt asked of me through another comment on another one of my works. And I think it'll be fun to write, it'll just take some time too.
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think. Peace!


End file.
